Shadow Murderer
by yondie93 is yonchan
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Seorang pengusaha kaya, Uchiha Fugaku dibunuh... Dan selama 3 tahun, barulah terungkap siapa pembunuhnya. No Pairing... Maybe.
1. Prolog

_**3 tahun yang lalu...**_

_DUAR!!_

"_Hei, Hei. Ada apa ini? Barusan suara apa?"_

"_Saya akan mengecek generator di basement, berhubung listriknya ikutan mati."_

"_Ya, tolonglah."_

_KRIEETT..._

"_Fugaku-sama, ini saya. Boleh masuk?"_

"_Masuk saja--UGH!"_

"_Fufufu... Tidak kuduga akan semudah ini, Fugaku-sama..."_

"_Kau... Kenapa..."_

"_Sampai bertemu lagi... Di dunia sana."_

**XxXxXxX**

"Yang benar saja!"

Teriakan seorang lelaki di dalam ruangan yang tertutup agak rapat membahana sampai keluar ruangan tersebut. Orang-orang yang lewat di depan ruangan itu berhenti sebentar dan memandangi pintu yang bertuliskan "Direktur" di atasnya. Kemudian mereka mengedikkan bahu, dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Apa kau gila?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Sama sekali tidak." jawab pria yang berada di belakang meja direktur sambil memainkan pulpen ditangannya.

"Ayolah aniki, kau tahu kan... Dia itu wanita paling berisik di perusahaan ini. Bisa-bisanya Kau menyuruhnya untuk menjadi sekretaris sementaraku?" protesnya lagi. Pria di belakang meja direktur itu hanya menghela napas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Arrgh... Aniki, dia itu dari bagian pemasaran. PE-MA-SAR-AN. Bisa-bisanya dia--"

"Hanya 6 bulan, Sasuke. 6 bulan. Lagipula kau harus maklum. Kurenai itu sedang hamil, mana bisa dia bekerja dengan beban dirahimnya itu?" kata orang yang dipanggil aniki oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi kalau dia yang menjadi pengganti Kurenai--"

"Apa kau mau salah satu fansmu yang menjadi sekretarismu? Itu terserah kau."

"Kalau ada dia disampingku, bisa-bisa otakku meledak mendengar celotehannya. Aniki tahu kan kalau dia itu SANGAT berisik?"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang direktur itu diketuk.

"Masuk."

Seorang lelaki yang memakai setelan jas kelabu masuk. Rambutnya yang berwarna silver disisir dengan rapi ke belakang. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah kalung panjang dengan liontin yang berbentuk lingkaran dan segitiga di dalamnya. Dia membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah cangkir berwarna coklat muda yang berisi cairan kental berwarna hitam.

"Kopi luwak pesanan anda, Itachi-sama." katanya sopan sambil meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi ke atas meja.

"Ah, terima kasih, Hidan." Itachi langsung mengambil dan menyeruput kopi itu.

"Masalah calon sekretaris pengganti Kurenai-san, ya?" tanya Hidan. "Suara anda kedengaran sampai keluar lho, Sasuke-sama." Wajah Sasuke memerah sedikit. Itachi hanya menahan tawanya sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hidan?" tanya Sasuke. "Apa menurutmu dia itu cocok jadi sekretarisku?" Dari nada bicaranya dapat disimpulkan kalau Sasuke merasa kesal.

"Yah, saya rasa sih cocok. Siapa tahu dengan dia sebagai sekretaris anda, dia bisa membuat kepala batu anda ini menjadi sedikit lebih lunak." jawab Hidan sambil terkekeh. Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya yang -sepertinya- sedang mengumpat-umpat Hidan di dalam hatinya.

"Dasar, sekretaris dan direktur sama saja." gumam Sasuke.

**xoxoxox**

Seorang karyawati terlihat berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang direktur. Dia memakai blazer hitam dengan blus berwarna krem, lengkap dengan rok span hitam selutut. Stiletto hitam mengkilat berhak 5 senti tak lupa dipakainya hari itu. Dia merapikan rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir dua, ingin terlihat rapi di depan atasannya tersebut. Dia pun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengetuk pintu ruang direktur di depannya.

"Masuk."

Karyawati itu membuka pintu sedikit dan melongokan kepalanya. "Anda memanggil saya, Itachi-sama?"

"Ya. Masuklah, Naruto." jawab Itachi sambil merapikan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di mejanya. Karyawati yang bernama Naruto itu masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja direktur. Jantungnya berdebar keras. _Duh, kenapa sore-sore begini dipanggil ke sini sih?! Aku kan tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa... Kecuali saat aku menjatuhkan isi lemari yang berupa berkas-berkas pemasaran kurang ajar yang menimpaku saat aku mau merapikannya tadi pagi. Lalu tadi siang menumpahkan teh milik Sasori-senpai di kantin. Tapi masa cuma karena hal sepele begitu aku dipanggil?? _

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Eh, ya, Itachi-sama! Ada apa?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Mulai besok, kau akan menggantikan posisi Yuuhi Kurenai sebagai sekretaris Sasuke. Sekarang pindahkan barang-barangmu yang ada di pemasaran ke ruang sekretaris." kata Itachi sambil merapikan dasi merahnya.

Naruto bengong. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, bahkan sampai jawsdrop. Itachi melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Hei, kau dengar aku atau tidak?"

Naruto terkesiap. Dia menutup mulutnya, memandang bosnya dengan tatapan ini-tak-mungkin-terjadi. "Anda serius, Itachi-sama?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya. Itachi mengangguk. "Ya, dan Hidan akan membantumu beres-beres." katanya sambil menunjuk ke belakang Naruto. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya ada Hidan berdiri di sana. Naruto sedikit terlonjak dari kursinya. _Kapan dia masuk ke sini? Aku sama sekali tak mendengar langkah kakinya!_

"Tu... Tunggu sebentar, Itachi-sama!" ujar Naruto sambil memandang Itachi lagi. "Ini... Beneran nih? Aku pengganti Kurenai-san?"

Itachi mengangguk mantap. Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk protes, namun dipotong oleh sang direktur berambut panjang itu. "Aku sudah mantap dengan keputusanku, Naruto. Lebih baik kau tidak membuang waktu lagi untuk memindahkan barang-barangmu. Aku sudah memberitahu Sasuke tentang ini."

Naruto menelan ludahnya, bingung ingin berkata apa kepada direktur perusahaan tempatnya berkerja itu. Akhirnya dia menerima keputusan Itachi, walau dalam hatinya dia ingin protes habis-habisan. Siapa yang mau menjadi sekretaris seorang wakil direktur yang dingin dan keras kepalanya minta ampun begitu? Bisa-bisa pita suaranya putus hanya dengan berdebat dengan atasannya itu.

"Baiklah... Saya permisi dulu." Naruto beranjak dari kursinya, buru-buru keluar diikuti Hidan di belakangnya. Sebelum keluar, Itachi sempat berkata, "Semoga kau bisa bekerja sama dengan adikku."

**xoxoxox**

Sasuke mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan mengeringkannya dengan handdryer di samping cermin. Dia segera keluar dari toilet, berjalan menuju ruangannya. _Setelah ini melanjutkan memeriksa proposal pengajuan sponsor, lalu rapat membahas produk baru, kemudian bla bla bla..._ Untuk saat ini otak Sasuke Terisi dengan kegiatannya yang cukup padat. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat wanita berambut pirang dan sekretaris kakaknya itu di meja sekretarisnya sedang berbenah ria. Karyawati pirang itu melihatnya dan tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Selamat sore, Sasuke-sama." sapa Naruto tidak rela. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dan terus berjalan masuk ke ruangannya. Naruto manyun. _Udah bagus mau kusapa juga!_

"Aku heran." kata Naruto memulai pembicaraan sambil meletakkan setumpuk map di bawah meja. "Kenapa Kurenai-san tahan dengan sikapnya itu ya? Dari cara berjalannya saja sudah kelihatan kalau wakil direktur satu itu congak, pake banget malah."

Hidan hanya tertawa kecil melihat Naruto protes seperti itu. "Yah, bagaimana lagi, Kurenai-san itu kan dulunya sekretaris dari direktur terdahulu yang merupakan ayah dari Itachi-sama dan Sasuke-sama. Jadi wajar kalau dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap keras kepala seperti itu." jelas Hidan. Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Pantas saja. Rupanya sifat ayah menurun ke anaknya." ujar Naruto sambil merapikan barang-barang lain di bawah mejanya.

"Tapi aku beruntung karena sifat keras kepala ayah tidak menurun padaku."

Naruto kaget setengah mati mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi baginya. Sampai-sampai dia terlonjak dan kepalanya membentur meja. "Adudududuh... Itachi-sama, anda mengagetkanku!" jeritnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanyanya. Hidan hanya menunjuk ke arah ruangan yang agak gelap. Itachi mendekati pintu ruangan dan menggedornya.

"Hei, Sas! Setidaknya bantu calon sekretarismu ini beres-beres dong!" katanya sambil terus menggedor pintu ruangan Sasuke. Pintu itu terbuka. Sasuke muncul dari dalam membawa 3 jilid proposal di tangannya.

"Aniki, kebetulan." Sasuke menyerahkan proposal-proposal tersebut pada Itachi. "Nih, tinggal ditandatangani. Rapat jam 5 kan?" Itachi mengangguk. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. "Masih jam setengah lima. Aku ingin istirahat dulu." katanya sambil masuk ke ruangannya.

"Oh, dan kau, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke keluar lagi. "Selama aku istirahat, jangan buat keributan." Wakil direktur yang masih muda itu masuk dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu ruang kerjanya. Naruto yang sedang meletakkan alat-alat tulisnya di pinggir meja langsung berbalik.

"Hei, siapa yang akan--GYAA!!"

BRUGH

Naruto dengan sukses tersandung kaki meja saat membalikkan badannya dan terjatuh. Malangnya, alat-alat tulis yang baru saja diletakkannya jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Hidan berusaha membantunya berdiri. Sementara Itachi cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat calon sekretaris adiknya itu, kemudian berjalan kembali ke ruangannya.

_Sepertinya 6 bulan ke depan bakal ramai._

**XxXxXxX**

TBC…

Review plz?


	2. The First

Baiklah para pembaca yang terhormat, inilah chapter 1 dari Shadow Murderer! Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan hanya akan membahas bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari para karyawan di perusahaannya Uchiha Brothers. Jadi saya minta maaf klo ceritanya garing... Sebenarnya saya malas untuk menulis chapter-chapter awal. Tapi apa daya, perlu untuk kedepannya sih... DX

Dan untuk para pembaca yang mengira ini fic SasuNaru... Sebenarnya fic ini tidak ada pairingnya sama sekali—walaupun ada yang minor. Hubungan mereka hanyalah partner kerja. Namun bila keadaannya pas, saya akan menyelipkan beberapa adegan SasuNaru—bahkan ItaNaru, yang mungkin bisa dibilang romantis. Jadi yah... Lihat saja kedepannya bagaimana. Maaf mengecewakan.

Eniwei, saya bukan yang punya Naruto.

"berbicara"

_berpikir_

**XxXxXxX**

"Ya, baiklah... Jam 3 sore... Oke, akan saya sampaikan."

Naruto menutup telponnya dan mencatat pesan dari orang yang menelpon tadi. Nanti rapat jam 3 sore di ruang meeting bersama perwakilan sponsor membahas biaya peluncuran produk baru. Naruto membaca catatannya lagi dari atas sampai bawah.

"Memeriksa laporan keuangan, menandatangani bermacam-macam berkas, lalu rapat... Whew, ternyata Sasuke-sama repot juga, walaupun cuma jadi wakil direktur." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi jadi sekretaris lebih repot! Mengatur waktu atasannya agar jadwalnya tidak tabrakan, buat janjilah, inilah, itulah... Fuuh, jadi kangen di pemasaran."

"Memang begitu pekerjaan sekretaris." Rupanya Hidan. Dia berjalan mendekati meja Naruto. "Masa baru 2 hari kau sudah bosan menjadi sekretaris?"

Naruto mendelik. Kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. "Habisnya... Aku kan baru 2 bulan di sini, aku sudah kerasan di pemasaran. Tiba-tiba saja aku disuruh menjadi sekretaris wakil direktur super dingin itu selama 6 bulan. Benar-benar deh..." keluhnya.

Hidan hanya tertawa kecil. "Yah, bagaimana lagi, Itachi-sama yang memilihmu. Lagipula beliau juga tahu hanya kau yang tidak memiliki tatapan layaknya seorang fans Uchiha Sasuke yang rata-rata dimiliki oleh karyawati di sini. Kalau bukan kau, aku yakin Sasuke-sama saat ini pasti uring-uringan karena diuntit oleh sekretarisnya sendiri."

Naruto terbelalak mendegarnya. Lalu dengan ragu-ragu dia bertanya, "Sebegitukah Itachi-sama memperhatikanku?"

Hidan mengedikkan bahunya. "Selama 2 minggu sejak Kurenai-san mengajukan cuti hamil Itachi-sama sering berkeliling untuk memperhatikan—secara diam-diam, tentunya—karyawatii mana yang cocok untuk menjadi pengganti sekretaris adiknya itu."

Naruto ber-ooh ria. Yah, karena dia karyawati baru dan terlalu sibuk di pemasaran, wajar saja dia tidak tahu-menahu soal ini. Bahkan kawan-kawannya yang notabene masuk dalam Sasuke Fans Club saja tidak tahu. Makanya saat dia memindah barang-barangnya ke meja sekretaris Sasuke tak ada yang mempercayainya sama sekali. Sampai-sampai Hidan harus turun tangan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya. Dia membawa sebuah map berwarna hijau. "Hidan, aniki sudah datang belum?" Hidan menggeleng. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Jam 12.

"Aneh." gumamnya. "Cuma check-up di rumah sakit kok sampai 2 jam?"

"Check-up? Check-up apaan?" tanya Naruto bingung. Namun Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Dia menyodorkan map yang dibawanya itu ke Hidan. "Nih. Nanti suruh aniki tanda tangan. Setelah itu berikan ke Kakuzu agar dia segera mengurus pajak di bank." Sasuke memberikan map itu ke Hidan dan segera kembali ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Sementara itu Naruto masih cengok gara-gara dicuekin sama bosnya sendiri.

"Hidan-san." panggil Naruto. Hidan menoleh. "Emang Itachi-sama kenapa, kok sampai check-up di RS?"

Hidan menghela napasnya. "Yah, Itachi-sama itu tubuhnya lemah. Dan demi menjaga kondisinya itu setiap sebulan sekali dia harus check-up di RS dengan dokter pribadinya. Walaupun sebenarnya Itachi-sama sendiri malas bolak-balik RS."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ternyata ada banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui tentang atasannya itu. 2 bulan itu sebentar, kan? Belum lagi karena kesibukkannya, jadi wajar kalau Naruto tidak memperhatikan hal begituan.

"Masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, Hidan-san. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke mejaku dulu." ujar Hidan seraya meninggalkan meja Naruto.

"Ah, satu lagi." kata Hidan. "Dalam jam kerja, pastikan kau ada di dekat Sasuke-sama."

Naruto menatapnya heran. "Kenapa?"

"Sasuke-sama suka mengambil alih pekerjaan Itachi-sama agar kakaknya tidak terlalu kelelahan. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Sasuke-sama sendiri yang kewalahan."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Jika Sasuke-sama sudah mulai stress... Biasanya migrennya kambuh. Dan kuharap ada seseorang di dekatnya saat penyakitnya itu kambuh."

"Aku mengerti." ujar Naruto. Hidan langsung menghilang dari pandangannya, kembali ke mejanya di depan ruang kerja Itachi. _Baiklah, ternyata Teme itu punya migren. Tapi emangnya migrennya sebegitu parah, sampai-sampai aku harus menjaganya? Aku bukan ibunya!!_

**xoxoxox**

"Ah, Itachi-sama. Akhirnya anda datang." ujar Hidan saat melihat sosok direktur berambut panjang itu muncul di ambang pintu. Itachi hanya meringis. "Macet tadi di jalan, makanya lama." katanya sambil mendekati Hidan. "Ada pesan—atau kerjaan lain menungguku selama aku pergi?"

Hidan pun menyodorkan map hijau yang tadi dibeikan oleh Sasuke. "Anda diminta untuk menandatangani ini."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mulai membaca isi mapnya. Laporan keuangan bulan kemarin ternyata. Dia mengeluarkan pulpen Montblanc hitam dari saku jasnya dan menorehkan tandatangan di laporan tersebut. Lalu dia menyodorkan map itu ke Hidan. "Suruh Kakuzu mengurus pajak." katanya sambil masuk ke ruangannya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di depan pintu. "Barusan aku dengar suara aniki, mana dia?" tanyanya pada Hidan.

"Beliau baru saja datang, sekarang ada di dalam." jawabnya. Sasuke langsung menghambur masuk ke ruang kerja kakaknya.

"Aniki, check up lama banget!" protes Sasuke. Itachi hanya melihat dari balik kacamatanya dan kembali membaca selembar kertas di tangannya.

"Tadi pas mau ke rumah sakit jalannya macet. Ada perbaikan jalan."

"Lalu hasil check up-nya?"

"Yah, tak ada perubahan berarti dari bulan kemarin. Dan dokter Tsunade tetap menyarankan hal yang sama."

Itachi meletakkan kertas ditangannya dan melepas kacamatanya. "Sudah waktunya istirahat. Kau tidak makan siang?"

"Kau sendiri?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Itachi menggeleng. "Aku mau menyicil pekerjaanku. Kau sudah tahu kebiasaanku untuk tidak menumpuk pekerjaan, kan?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Ya ya, aku mengerti. Tapi kalau kau tidak makan—"

"Saat dari rumah sakit menuju ke sini aku sempat beli bento. Nanti kumakan." potong Itachi cepat. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Ya sudah, yang penting jangan telat makan. Nanti maag-mu kambuh." ujar Sasuke sambil keluar dari ruang kerja Itachi. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ne, aniki."

"Hm?"

"Nanti jam 3 ada rapat membahas biaya peluncuran produk baru. Mau ikut atau tidak?"

Itachi berpikir sebentar. "Yah, kuusahakan kalau aku tidak sibuk."

**xoxoxox**

"Teuchi-jiisan! Ramen kari ayam porsi besar satu ya!! Jangan lupa jus jeruknya!" Naruto berteriak dari mejanya. Kontan dia dijitak oleh pria berambut merah yang satu meja dengannya.

"Hei, Naruto! Sesekali tidak berteriak seperti itu kenapa sih?" tanya pria itu. "Kupingku bisa jebol nih!"

Naruto mengusap kepalanya. "Sasori-senpai jahat! Aku kan tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" protesnya.

"Yah, bagaimanapun Naruto tetaplah Naruto, un." ucap seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir tinggi. Dia menghampiri meja Naruto dan Sasori, lalu ikut duduk di sana. "Apa kabarmu, un?"

"Baik! Deidara-senpai sendiri?" tanya Naruto semangat. Deidara hanya mengangguk. "Baik, un."

Tiba-tiba pintu kantin terbuka. Seorang berambut oranye dan berwajah seram masuk bersama wanita berambut biru di belakangnya. Naruto sedikit bergidik saat melihat mereka. _Baiklah, mari kita main tebak-tebakan. Orang yang berambut oranye, ada berapa jumlah tindik diwajahnya? 15? Atau 20? Lalu yang berambut biru... Untuk apa dia memakai bunga kertas berbentuk mawar di kepalanya?!_

"Hei, Naru-chan! kau ngeliatin sapa sih? Pein-san?" tiba-tiba Sasori membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Eh, e--enggak kok! Aku nggak..."

"Halah, kau itu kan tidak bisa berbohong. Sudahlah, akui saja."

"Ya, ya. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang lho."

"Tapi tidak heran kalau kau memperhatikannya, un. Pasti kau sedang menghitung berapa jumlah piercieng diwajahnya kan?" tebak Deidara. Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Dari mana kau tahu??"

"Sudah kubilang, kau tak pintar berbohong." kata Sasori sambil menyentil kening Naruto.

"Pein-san. Dia dari Walaupun dia terlihat seram dengan piercing di wajahnya itu, sebenarnya dia baik. Dia juga senior di perusahan ini. Bahkan dia sudah bekerja di sini sebelum peristiwa itu..." mendadak wajah Sasori menjadi suram. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Peristiwa itu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"...Lupakan saja, un." kata Deidara sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Lalu yang berambut biru? Aku jarang melihatnya."

"Oh, itu Konan-san dari bagian keuangan. Tapi aku juga tidak terlalu mengenalnya."

Naruto manggut-manggut. Dia memperhatikan kedua orang itu duduk di salah satu meja di kantin dan mengobrol—walau lebih tepat bila disebut diskusi serius karena ekspresi wajah mereka yang serius itu. Akhirnya salah satu pelayan kantin Ichiraku mendatangi meja Naruto.

"Ini pesanannya." katanya sambil meletakkan makanan yang dipesan.

"Oke, terima kasih, Ayane-chan!" ujar Naruto sambil memberikan senyum selebar 5 jarinya itu. Dia memakan ramennya dengan lahap, seakan dia belum makan selama 1 minggu.

"Hei, pelan-pelan, un! Nanti kau bisa tersedak!" kata Deidara memperingatkan.

"Hafi afu hafar." Naruto berbicara dengan ramen yang memenuhi mulutnya. Artinya, "Tapi aku lapar."

"Dan jangan berbicara dengan mulut penuh seperti itu. Menjijikkan." Sasori menambahkan. Namun Naruto tidak peduli dan terus makan. Sasori dan Deidara hanya bisa berpandangan, mengingat kohai mereka yang kelewat enerjik itu sulit diatur. Pasti sebentar lagi...

"UHUK!" tiba-tiba Naruto terbatuk, sesuai dengan ramalan dua senpainya. Naruto tersedak.

"Tuh kan, benar apa yang kubilang, un!" kata Deidara sambil memberikan minum kepada Naruto. "Makanya, makan itu pelan-pelan, un. Nikmatilah dia sedikit." Naruto hanya ber-hmm ria sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Sebentar kemudian dia merasa lega. "Tapi perutku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Dia sudah minta diisi." ujarnya.

"Usuratonkachi."

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat dibencinya itu. Suara seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang angkuh, sok cool, dan keras kepala. Itu yang ada dipikiran Naruto. Entah dengan yang lainnya.

"Makanan itu juga harus dinikmati, jangan hanya sekedar untuk mengisi perut." kata Sasuke sambil mendekati meja Naruto. Wanita itu baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi sudah keduluan Sasuke. "Nanti kau ikut rapat denganku jam 3 di ruang meeting. Kuharap 15 menit sebelumnya kau sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya—maksudku arsip keuangan yang kemarin aku titipkan padamu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke langsung keluar kantin, meninggalkan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak diberikan kesempatan bicara.

"Wha... Dasar teme!! Aku kan belum mengiyakan!" kata Naruto kesal. Sementara dua pria yang semeja dengannya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Baiklah, Naru-chan. Selamat menjalani pekerjaanmu menjadi sekretaris Sasuke-sama." kata mereka. Naruto langsung ngambek, menggembungkan pipinya sambil menyedot habis jus jeruknya.

**XxXxXxX**

Ada kuis nih! **Apa nama perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Brothers?** Jika jeli, pasti bisa jawab. Hehehe... Dan bagi yang menjawab dengan tepat dan benar akan menjadi tamu VIP saat peluncuran produk baru perusahaan ini, bahkan bisa mendapatkan kosmetik anti kerut wajah secara gratis langsung dari sang direktur, Uchiha Itachi! XD

...Sebentar, kosmetik anti kerut wajah? Tapi kenapa wajah direktur perusahaan yang meluncurkan produk tersebut malah keriputan? LOL -ditendang Itachi tepat di wajah-

Review, plz?


End file.
